La vie sauve
by BlumeShullman
Summary: Draco va partir, quitter l'Angleterre pour toujours, mais avant, il doit remercier Harry, de lui avoir sauvé la vie, sans se douter le moins du monde qu'il est peut-être lui-même en train de lui rendre la pareille.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mes amis!

Voici ce que j'ai à vous offrir:

Une histoire, probablement d'amour. Qui commence sans aucun plan.

Non, je ne sais pas. Il peut arriver n'importe quoi.

Pour une fois vous ne saurez rien à l'avance, ni le nombre de chapitres, ni rien du tout.

Comme dans la vie un peu.

Ça vous tente?

...

Allez.

Harry, Draco, en place, c'est de vous que ça parle.

...

Draco était face à une impasse. Il se souvenait avec une mortelle précision du moment ou Harry l'avait sauvé des flammes. Ça le hantait. Rien ne s'était passé depuis. Il était orphelin, on l'avait laissé tranquille. La perte de ses parents ne lui avait pas été aussi douloureuse qu'il l'aurait souhaité. A sa courte honte, il se sentait plutôt soulagé. Il n'avait pas cessé de les haïr après leur mort. Il aurait voulu les estimer davantage, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Trop de preuves irréfutables de leur ignominie et de leur servilité. Ils l'avaient entraîné malgré lui, mais il avait toujours rusé pour n'avoir à tuer personne. Maigre héroïsme ! Mais Harry, lui, l'avait sauvé. Comme ça, comme si c'était la moindre des choses. N'avait-il personne d'autre à sauver ? Combien étaient morts dans son camp ? Trop nombreux pour que le chiffre fasse sens dans la douleur du cerveau humain. Trop de bonnes vies arrachées par des gens de sa famille, presque comme lui, qui avaient voulu le faire devenir comme eux. Il devait le remercier, lui dire sincèrement merci de tout son cœur, de l'avoir arraché à une mort certaine sans raison, sans rien attendre en retour. Ça n'avait pas de sens, il sentait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, mais son honneur l'exigeait. Une autre chose était évidente. Sa vie serait différente. Pour deux raisons. Le monde avait changé, et il avait des projets. Lui en tant qu'humain se devait de rechercher le bonheur, c'était simple à comprendre. D'un autre côté sa présence en Angleterre, puisqu'elle ramenait des souvenirs communautaires douloureux, inspirait une haine vague, un ressentiment qui se trouvait dirigé contre lui mais qui aurait pu être tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre, s'il y avait eu plus de grands noms dans le mauvais camp. Il avait de cette haine arbitraire une conscience nette et analytique, et il était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas la trouver injuste. Il savait ce qu'il valait et c'était juste un peu mieux. Il était un peu meilleur qu'on l'imaginait. Il n'était pas ce qu'on appelle « quelqu'un de bien » pour autant. Il en avait tiré une conclusion : Rester vivre dans l'Angleterre sorcière n'était bon ni pour lui, ni pour les autres. Sa présence attirerait la haine, et la haine fait souffrir tout le monde, pas seulement la personne qui en est victime. De plus il n'avait pas l'intention, ni l'impression de devoir se laisser punir jusqu'à épuisement. Il préférait de loin rechercher une nouvelle façon de voir sa vie, ailleurs, en étant une personne vide à aménager, exactement comme le type de logement où il se voyait installé, une chose vaste et neutre, prête à être modifiée. Il n'en était plus à se demander si, mais plutôt où il allait partir. La douleur qu'il ressentait lui paraissait une matière humide, crasseuse, et il s'échappait en imagination dans des images lumineuses, où l'oxygène se voyait comme des vaguelettes bleutées dans l'air, charriant la fraîcheur et la santé. Bien sûr, cela serait peut être vu comme une preuve de lâcheté. On dirait qu'il refuse d'affronter le jugement, que c'est un lâche qui n'assume pas ses actes. C'était un peu vrai d'ailleurs. Mais il serait loin et si quelqu'un le descendait dans la presse, il laisserait faire. L'absence de répondant enterrerait le débat. Cette perspective lui paraissait très honnête, en somme. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, remercier l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Cependant, dès que son esprit quittait la projection pour se recentrer sur le présent, et la gêne insistante, physique que lui posait cette situation entre lui et le teneur du titre de héros national, il sentait les fibres de son corps se contracter et une peur sans objet, une peur dans le vide, pour rien, qui ressemblait en tout point à de la honte, le prenait et ne le lâchait plus.

…

Quelques jours plus tard Draco ferma soigneusement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. C'était parfaitement inutile puisqu'il était seul et condamné à l'être pour toujours dans son manoir, mais c'était un réflexe qu'il avait gardé de l'époque où afin de se concentrer sur des tâches scolaires, il s'isolait dans un monde de réflexion. Il venait de faire l'acquisition d'un papier à lettres spécial inspiré de la beuglante. Comme elle il enregistrait la parole et la restituait puis se consumait sas laisser de trace, mais il était bleu, n'augmentait pas le volume de la voix, et ne s'élevait pas théâtralement dans les airs. Un progrès technique pour tous ceux qui voulaient parler à quelqu'un, mais qui n'osaient pas le faire en face, et qui ne voulaient pas que cette communication laisse des traces. Il était commercialisé en tant que Confidence, et vu le regard goguenard que lui avait lancé la vendeuse, ce genre de chose avait pour objectif principal de contenir des déclarations d'amour. Là n'était cependant pas son intention. Il prenait très à cœur sa mission de remercier Harry et avait trouvé la façon la plus facile et la plus lâche de le faire. Cela lui plaisait énormément.

Pourtant au moment d'enregistrer son message, il ne sut comment le formuler. Le petit carton bleu fermé dans les mains, il parla tout seul un bon moment avant de l'ouvrir pour y déposer ses mots. Il confia sa Confidence à un bel aigle blanc qu'il n'avait jamais aimé mais qu' Harry reconnaitrait à coup sur comme une signature Malefoy. Il était sûr que l'animal ne plairait pas davantage au héros mais par tradition il trouvait prudent de marquer un minimum d'arrogance pour ne pas perdre la face. Dire merci était assez blessant pour son amour propre, le faire humblement serait comme crier : « Je me hais ! » Et il ne voulait pas qu' Harry en ait une conscience aussi nette.

…

Harry était couché inconfortablement, à demi assoupi, dans un lit gris du 12 square Grimmaurd. Sa vie depuis la fin de l'école lui paraissait dénuée de perspective. Il se rendait compte à pas tout à fait dix-neuf ans qu'un nombre incalculable d'années lui restait à vivre et qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi en faire. Il lui semblait avoir tout donné, tout fait, et que son rôle, toute sa vie était fini, et pourtant il était vivant, sans mode d'emploi. Il y avait eu deux phases dans sa vie ou ce qu'on attendait de lui avait été clair : dans la première on attendait de lui qu'il se fasse le plus rare possible, et dans la seconde, on comptait sur lui pour tuer quelqu'un, en lui présentant ça comme s'il allait sauver le monde. Et maintenant de ces deux vies ne restaient que des ruines. Il s'était éloigné de la famille Weasley par pur égoïsme. Leur malheur l'affectait, et il se sentait fragilisé par leur présence. Pour se protéger lui-même, il les avait abandonnés. Il aurait voulu garder Hermione mais il ne pouvait pas trahir ses amis à moitié, il l'avait donc fait pleinement. Et franchement ce pays le déprimait. Il rêvait de nouveaux horizons, d'un temps plus clément, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir même rester un sorcier. Il avait le choix, désormais. Jamais l'horizon ne lui avait paru aussi grand et incertain. Il se leva en se massant le cou : le ressorts de vieux matelas l'insupportaient. Il avait les moyens d'en changer mais ça aurait signifié qu'il avait l'intention de s'installer ici sur le long terme et il aurait trouvé ça pitoyable de sa part. Il fit l'une des trois seules choses qui lui paraissait toujours une bonne idée indépendamment du contexte : un thé. Le thé côtoyait la douche chaude et le vol en balai dans la liste très restreinte des choses invariablement bonnes. Un bruit sourd le surprit alors qu'il versait l'eau bouillante, éclaboussant sa main. Un bec tapait contre le carreau il avait du courrier. Séchant sa main douloureuse contre son jean il s'approcha et haussa les sourcils devant l'aigle majestueux qui peinait à passer le cadre de la fenêtre. Harry jugea prudent de nourrir l'animal avant de lire sa lettre, il ne voulait pas se faire mordre. Les gens préféraient les hiboux aux aigles pour une bonne raison, sinon qui voudrait d'un service postal quasiment inefficace pendant la journée? Harry était amusé par l'aigle. Il avait un air pincé, et faisait des manières pour manger les biscuits qui lui étaient proposés.

- C'est moi qui les ai faits, ça ne te plait pas ?

L'aigle lui lança un regard qui semblait tellement vouloir dire : « Vous êtes un rustre !» que Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Finalement, il ouvrit le papier bleu.

« Potter,

Je suppose que ça doit te surprendre que je t'écrives ? Il y a une chose que je dois te dire. Juste une et après, je crois qu'on n'entendra plus jamais parler l'un de l'autre et ça sera surement très bien comme ça.

Je ne ferai pas le récit de toutes les horreurs qu'on s'est faites mutuellement, je ne sais pas qui a commencé à se venger de l'existence de l'autre le premier. Mais j'ai bien remarqué ce qu'en revanche tu as fait pour moi. Et que, clairement, je ne comprends pas.

Je ne m'illusionnes pas sur un quelconque hasard. Je sais que tu l'as voulu, tu l'as décidé, tu m'a pris avec toi en prenant un risque et je te dois la vie. Je te suis redevable malgré moi. Parce que peu importe combien je déteste ma vie, je ne voulais vraiment, mais vraiment pas mourir.

Voilà. C'est ce que je te dois, la chose qu'il me restait a faire avant de préparer mon départ. Je vais quitter l'Angleterre. Elle ne veut plus de moi et c'est réciproque. On ne se croisera donc pas par hasard.

Merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je vais essayer d'en faire quelque chose.

Adieu. »

Malefoy n'avait pas signé, pas précisé son nom, mais Harry avait bien compris. La voix de Draco lui avait retourné le ventre. Elle était triste, solennelle, distante, tendre, plus lente encore que d'habitude. Il regarda le papier bruler sans chaleur dans sa main et voulut lui répondre. Bizarrement, il croyait comprendre parfaitement ce Draco-là.

Il prit un parchemin et griffonna :

« Draco,

J'avais une bonne raison de te sauver. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé mourir. J'ai jamais voulu que tu disparaisses.

Mais c'est bien que tu veuilles partir. Apparemment tu sais ce que tu veux, j'aimerais en dire autant. J'y pense aussi, très souvent, que ça ne pourrait qu'être mieux ailleurs.

Ton aigle me manquera, c'est une vraie princesse. On ne se battra plus alors ? Tu es sûr ?»

Il plia ça rapidement, sans se relire, et l'attacha à la patte de l'aigle. Celui-ci voulut prendre son envol mais Harry lui fit signe d'attendre. Il lui tendit son bras pour se percher et descendit les escaliers en essayant de limiter les à-coups. Il répéta un signe de patience en sa direction quand ils furent dehors et sortit sa baguette. Avec un accio il fit monter le niveau d'eau dans les égouts de la rue et quatre souris sortirent des grilles. L'aigle se précipita et en tua deux qu'il déchiqueta avec une élégance insoutenable. Harry le regardait en silence et se dit qu'il aimait vraiment bien cet animal. Celui-ci s'inclina en sa direction avant de prendre son envol. Il plana un moment au dessus du Square avant de prendre une direction droite comme une aiguille d'horloge et de disparaitre à l'horizon. Oui, décidément, Harry aimait bien cet animal. Il ne voulait plus rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait plus envie de thé, ni de douche chaude. Il rêvait de voler avec Malefoy à la poursuite d'un vif, contre Malefoy, en se persuadant que la seule chose qui comptait était de gagner et que le vif d'or était la chose ultime à attraper dans la vie, et que l'avoir le remplirait de joie et que tout ça, c'était une quête en soi, une raison de vivre en soi, et que ça aurait assez de valeur pour lui accaparer l'esprit. Il savait que ça ne marchait pas comme ça, mais ça lui aurait paru excitant. Il était tellement perdu. Il s'assit sur un banc et regarda les gens passer. Ils étaient si peu nombreux ! Les gens sortaient de chez eux dans un but précis, et ne s'attardaient pas. Qui voudrait vivre dans un monde ou être à l'extérieur de ses murs n'est rien de plus qu' un mal obligé pour rejoindre d'autres murs ? Il y avait pourtant tant de place dans l'air pour être libre ! Mais voilà. La liberté, quand on est seul… à quoi bon ? Il voulait être ailleurs et libre dans le grand air, dans une belle et accueillante nature, mais pas seul. C'était idiot, mais, il se disait que s'il était avec Malefoy, il se sentirait beaucoup moins seul.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour mes amis!

Voici avec une rapidité qui me surprend moi même:Le second chapitre de La Vie Sauve.

Sachez que j'écris cette histoire avec un mode d'emploi très spécial, si ça vous intéresse:

* chaque possible idée que j'ai doit tenir dans le chapitre que j'écris, ou deux maximum, afin de ne pas être un but vers lequel tend l'histoire. *

* je ne dois réfléchir à l'histoire que lors de l'écriture pour ne pas la scénariser. *

* aucune fin n'est prévue. *

Bizarre n'est-ce pas? Mais passionnant à écrire!

Où que ça puisse nous mener, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Harry se réveilla douloureusement dans le froid du matin. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être endormi sur le banc. Pourtant, une part de lui en était fier, comme s'il avait signé un divorce, un acte de non allégeance entre lui et le cours normal des choses. Il avait dormi dehors sans raison, et il n'en était pas mort. Ca lui rappelait qu'il n'était ni vieux ni fragile, et que bien des choses étaient à sa portée, et que bien peu de choses lui étaient véritablement indispensables. Parce que sa baguette et ses poings avaient manifestement suffi pour qu'il se sente hors de danger. Son cou était raide, mais il se souvenait des ressorts durs et inégaux du matelas de Sirius et ça n'était pas tellement pire. Il sentait qu'il était rebelle, au plus profond de lui, et ça n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec une quelconque autorité, ça n'était pas bruyant, il ne voulait rien prouver à personne, mais se sentir agir en roue libre, ça lui faisait un bien fou : C'était comme si soudain tout l'air immense qui l'entourait était visible et accueillant, bien plus éclatant que les objets, les façades, plus précieux que la douceur elle-même. Il devenait moins délicat. Il prit son temps pour étirer ses muscles surpris par l'inconfort et faire circuler la chaleur vitale du sang jusqu'au bout de ses doigts en se frottant les bras. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de rentrer. Il devait vraiment détester cette maison, au fond.

Et il réfléchissait. A ce qui le rendrait vraiment heureux. Il voulait gagner des degrés d'invisibilité pour pouvoir regarder le monde avec un grand sourire béat sans que personne n'y trouve à redire. La cape était pratique quand on se déplaçait à pied, mais en balai c'était impensable. Or la science progressait dans son sens. Le label Brossdur avait fait un come-back retentissant avec un balai très cher aux lignes rectangulaires qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre et qui avait un glamour systématique intégré. Le balai était invisible dès qu'il était en mouvement, et si on voulait le combiner à un glamour très basique, il permettait à un sorcier de survoler le territoire moldu en toute discrétion. Evidemment, Harry avait largement les moyens de s'en offrir un. L'éclair de feu restait le meilleur atout pour la course mais le Brossdur Neo aurait résisté au plus déterminé des saules cogneurs. Et puisqu'il comptait passer un peu de bon temps dans les cieux… Il réapparut quelques heures plus tard avec un long paquet brillant couvert de sapins, un reste des produits de noël qu'Harry avait insisté pour avoir à la place des lapins de pâques, parce que… Il n'avait pas vraiment fêté noël. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser l'invitation des Weasley et avait prétendu, comme les autres, que tout allait bien, qu'il ne manquait pas l'essentiel et qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas de la mort d'êtres aimés, et qu'il étaient tous les meilleurs amis du monde. Il se demandait un peu si quelqu'un y avait cru. Probablement pas, mais que faire d'autre ? A quoi bon passer les fêtes à pleurer leurs morts ? Ca n'avait rien de plus intelligent…

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Draco Malefoy, l'aigle au bras, planté droit devant le 12 square Grimmaurd qu'il ne voyait pas. Son cœur fit un bond terrifiant dans sa poitrine, lui envoyant un mal de ventre à couper le souffle. Que se passait-il ? Que faisait-il chez lui ? Harry s'était arrêté et le regardait. Draco n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et semblait nerveux. Il lançait de très nombreux regards à son aigle et Harry aurait juré voir de la peur dans son regard. Ca ne le surprenait pas plus que ça. Draco avait beau avoir un nom qui évoquait les dragons, il ne comprenait rien aux animaux. Il avait peur d'eux parce qu'il n'avait jamais compris la notion d'instinct et de respect. Harry était sûr que c'était pour ça. Draco était un être qu'on avait civilisé à coup de triques, il croyait que les animaux étaient destinés à être dressés et évidemment, les animaux le remettaient à sa place. Il se sentait trahi, et croyait qu'on bafouait sa légitime autorité. Il n'avait vraiment rien compris.

- Bonjour, l'aigle.

Draco se retourna et son aigle s'envola en direction d'Harry. Il se posa sur un panneau directionnel indiquant d' « autres destinations » ce qui plut beaucoup à Harry, qui s'inclina avant de s'approcher. Draco regarda avec stupéfaction sa créature cruelle et mesquine frotter comme un chat son cou dans la main d' Harry. Harry commença :

- Malefoy ?

- Potter.

- Une raison à ta présence ?

- Oui, mais pas ici. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Qui ?

-Ton aigle.

- Comment tu sais que c'est une femelle ?

- Je disais ça à tout hasard.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tes éclairs de génie ne sont dus qu'au hasard.

- Moi au moins le hasard est en ma faveur.

- Dawn. Elle s'appelle Dawn.

- C'est très joli. Tu viens me la donner ?

- Non ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'aime bien et pas toi ?

- Je suis pas venu pour parler rapaces ! Elle m'a simplement guidé jusqu'à chez toi ! Tu es pas croyable !

- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

- Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ?

- Voilà une très étrange question. Tu veux entrer ? Bon après tout… comme tu veux.

- Apparemment tu n'es pas obsédé par la propreté, cet endroit est aussi glauque que désordonné. Humm…Tu vis seul.

- Oui.

- Moi aussi, je vis seul.

- Et alors ?

- Tu aimes cet endroit ? Tu aimes la solitude ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais… Je ne veux pas babysitter quelqu'un qui pleure tout le temps.

- Qui ça ?

- Les gens que je connais ont tous perdu leur famille. Pour eux c'est nouveau. Moi j'ai l'habitude. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Parce que je crois que tu es amoureux de moi.

- QUOI ?

- J'ai tort ?

- Tu n'aurais pas interverti les pronoms, là ? Moi ? Je suis amoureux de toi ? C'est ce que tu dis ?

- C'est ce que je crois, oui.

- Oh mon dieu !

- C'est non alors ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, certain.

- Alors pourquoi tu dis que tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé mourir ? J'ai ta lettre dans ma poche tu veux que je te la lise ? Pourquoi dire que tu ne voulais pas que je disparaisse ? Les Weasley auraient du passer en premier, non ? Et même, des dizaines d'autres personnes.

- C'est différent.

- C'est bien là que je veux en venir. C'est différent. Pour moi aussi c'est différent.

- Tu… Si j'avais dit oui ?

- Tu n'as pas dit oui.

- On peut changer de sujet ?

- Tu veux parler rapaces ? Dawn est à toi, si c'est tout ce ça prend. Bon débarras.

- C'est juste perturbant, je comprends pas ce que tu veux.

- Ca dépend de toi. Tu m'aimes ?

- J'ai jamais pensé ça, non. Pas comme ça. Mais je me suis dit que tu allais me manquer, c'est vrai. Je voulais pas que tu sois loin. En tant que rival, et en tant que sujet de… je sais pas.

- Moqueries ? Fantasmes ? Conversations ?

- Disons moqueries. Toi, tu veux quoi?

- Moi, je suis là pour te proposer de partir avec moi.

- J'accepte sans hésiter !

- Hein ? Quoi, comme ça ?

- Ben oui comme ça. Regarde !

Harry arracha le papier cadeau et lui montra le Brossdur Neo. Draco pouvait être arrogant face à beaucoup de choses mais il savait apprécier les qualités d'un bon balai. Il le caressa avec un sourire expert.

- C'est un roc. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Je lorgnais déjà dessus quand il est sorti, mais tu m'as convaincu. Il m'en faut un. Le nimbus 2001 est très léger et maniable, même souple, je dirais, et c'est un bel objet, mais ça, c'est parfait pour faire le tour du monde, pour les atterrissages difficiles, pour garder un cap en pleine tempête, ça se voit tout de suite. Je ne tenterais pas ça avec le nimbus.

- Et tu veux que je viennes avec toi ?

- Oui. Pour plein de raisons. Tu crois pas que je vais aller tout seul dans les tempêtes ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire comme toi ! Et si tu ne m'aimes pas c'est pas grave, on se battra. Tu finiras par changer d'avis. Ca te va ?

- Bizarrement oui, ça me va.

- Parfait. Je viens te chercher demain soir à la tombée du jour. A moins que tu n'aies peur de voler de nuit ?

- Ne m'insulte pas, Malfoy, ou je ne t'aimerai jamais.

- Oh je vois que tu comprends vite. Dawn, tu restes ici avec ton nouveau maître. Potter… rien. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

- En effet.

…

Une fois Draco parti, Harry tenta de rassurer Dawn qui agitait ses ailes avec impatience, agacée de ne pas comprendre la situation. Il la calma avec une soucoupe de lait, et Harry se dit qu'une fois de plus, elle ressemblait à un chat sauvage. Il alla dans sa chambre et fit une sélection de vêtements fonctionnels, pratiques pour le vol par tous les temps, utilisables aussi bien en territoire sorcier que moldu. C'était principalement des vêtement verts et noirs, assez bien coupés, mais surtout confortables. Il avait quitté le rouge et or aussitôt qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il aimait sa maison… mais il avait du goût. Avec une petite hésitation, il regarda sa tenue de bal. Evidemment, il devait la jeter, elle était trop petite depuis longtemps, mais… L'idée le traversa que vivre avec Drago était une entreprise délicate qui nécessitait sans doute quelques égards vestimentaires. Repoussant au lendemain toutes les autres courses, ainsi que son passage à la banque et au ministère pour signaler son départ de la juridiction britannique pour la juridiction internationale, il transplana au chemin de traverse. Il passa devant chez madame Guipure sans s'arrêter. Il voulait du très haut de gamme. Peu importait qu'il ait dit ne pas aimer Malefoy. Ne pas l'impressionner n'était pas envisageable.

…

Il y passa cinq heures épuisantes et une somme considérable, mais qui ne mettait pas le moins du monde en danger son compte en banque. Puis, la mort dans l'âme, à reculons et en se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, il transplana devant chez les Weasley. Il se demanda s'il devait préciser qu'il serait accompagné de Malefoy dans son escapade. Ca sonnait vraiment mal. Lui, il savait pourquoi il avait envie de se retrouver seul avec Draco, mais il entendait très bien que ça soit incompréhensible de l'extérieur.

Il frappa. Molly lui ouvrit en terminant une phrase à l'adresse de Ginny et se tut en le reconnaissant. Elle marqua une petite pause avant de sourire en grand et d'annoncer à la cantonade :

- Regardez qui vient nous voir ! Harry, on croyait que tu ne voulais plus de nous !

- C'est pas ça Molly, c'est pas ça.

Elle lui fit de la place pour qu'il entre et Harry se retrouva entouré de roux de tous côtés dans une buée chaude de cuisine familiale. Ils étaient silencieux, attendant qu'il amène une bonne nouvelle. Mais ça n'allait pas vraiment être le cas.

- Heu, je suis venu vous annoncer quelque chose, ce ne sera vraiment pas long, dit-il, en prenant de plus en plus conscience qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir.

-Vas-y Harry, on veut tout savoir, l'encouragea Hermione.

Il tenta de s'accrocher à son regard, de ne la regarder qu'elle, pour lui interdire de lui en vouloir parce qu'il savait que les autres le prendraient mal mais il n'était pas sur de ce qu'elle ressentirait.

- Je quitte le territoire. Je… voilà. Je vais quitter la Grande Bretagne demain, je voulais vous prévenir. Je ne sais pas encore où j'irai. Ce n'est pas le propos, à vrai dire, je suis venu vous dire adieu.

- Mais quand vas-tu revenir ?

- Jamais.

Ce mot produisit l'effet d'une bombe. Il sut qu'il venait de les perdre au moment ou il le prononça. C'était terminé. Il venait de mettre un terme à sa seconde vie. Parce que c'était vrai. Il ne reviendait pas. Alors il se dit qu'il serait mieux qu'ils le détestent, comme ça ils seraient soulagés de ne plus jamais le voir. Il fallait qu'il les achève, tous les Weasley, pour qu'ils ne le regrettent pas :

- Pour vous avouer toute la vérité, je vais aller vivre avec Draco Malefoy et ça me remplit de bonheur.

Vlan. Il n'avait même pas menti. Il se leva avant qu'on pense à lui en donner l'ordre. Il n'aimait pas le ton dramatique de tout cela, parce que lui était loin d'avoir le sentiment d'accomplir une grande chose, mais aucune rupture ne pouvait se targuer d'être subtile. Et le tranchant de son ton lui évitait les pourquoi. Ils étaient trop choqués pour répliquer. Ils n'y croyaient peut-être pas. Il sortit dans le jardin et commença à marcher au loin. Il se croyait seul mais Hermione transplana devant lui avec précision et lui dit :

- Draco Malefoy ? Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes amants ?

Harry ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle était loin du compte, parce qu'il comprenait bien que ça paraissait nettement moins stupide d'agir par amour que par caprice. C'était bien ça pourtant. Il agissait par pur égoïsme. Parce que Malfoy lui faisait en effet ressentir quelque chose, pas ce qu'elle croyait, mais quelque chose. Dont il n'avait pas envie d'être privé.

- Oui. Je suis gay. Draco et moi on voudrait aller se marier dans un pays plus tolérant. Peut-être en Grèce ou à Salem.

Elle hocha la tête. Voilà. Ca, c'était une bonne raison pour Hermione, et qui ne semblait même pas la surprendre. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime encore un petit peu, juste assez pour garder le contact avec elle. Et s'il jouait la carte de l'amour impossible et de la société injustement répressive, c'était certain qu'elle l'en aimerait davantage. C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, et un gros, mais il voulait éviter de la froisser encore davantage, elle l'avait rattrapé et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Parce qu'elle lui manquerait, elle serait peut-être la seule à laisser un vide. Il aimait tellement ses manières rigides, ses remarques pointues, et son air guindé de miss je-sais-tout. Il ne savait pas quand il avait cessé de voir ce type de défauts comme ce qu'ils étaient et à les considérer comme de précieuses qualités, mais c'était le cas, maintenant il aimait ça. C'était même pour cette raison qu'il avait adopté Dawn. Remplacer Hermione par un aigle, était-ce si facile que ça ?

- Hermione… je suis vraiment désolé.

- Non Harry, c'est bien, vis ton rêve. J'espère que tu nous enverra des photos de ton mariage.

- Je te le promets. Adieu Hermione.

- Adieu Harry.

Arrivé au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Harry éclata de rire en réveillant Dawn qui vola autour de lui en lui donnant de petits coups de bec pour le punir de son insolence. Des photos de mariage. Des putain de photos de bisous de mariage de mecs avec des costumes et des bagues! N'importe quoi ! Ce qu'il fallait pas inventer pour rentrer dans un scénario ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire- tout ça était ridicule - et commença à caresser Dawn doucement, toujours amusé, pour apaiser courroux de la bête majestueuse. Elle referma petit à petit les yeux et replia ses ailes. On aurait presque dit qu'elle souriait, elle aussi. Il avait immédiatement su qu'elle était gentille. Il lui était déjà impensable de vivre sans elle. Tout ça était arrivé si vite, pourtant.

- Demain soir, ma belle, on vole.

* * *

Réponses au Reviews:

* Hinae: merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes j'avoue que moi même je trouve ça franchement bizarre^^

* Akirafye: A moins que ça soit Drago qui l'invite à se joindre à lui XD

* Kirane66: Il semblerait bien, en effet^^

* Numanom: Ah c'est vrai, mais je crois qu'on utilise trop de choses pour se protéger et que ça fait du bien de prendre des risques. Non je crois pas qu'il soit déprimé, mais bon, on peut pas dire que le monde sorcier lui ait donné beaucoup de bonheur... Je t'avoue que moi aussi je me demande bien où ils iront! Je te remerci ça va plutôt bien^^

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?

Vous aimez Dawn? Draco? Harry?

Vous désapprouvez? Vous vous ennuyez? Vous attendez la suite?

Dites moi tout et plus encore!

REVIEWS?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour mes amis!

Je m'épate moi même voici déjà le 3e chapitre!Autant vous prévenir, je n'ai aucune idée du rythme que je pourrai avoir pour la suite.

A l'heure où je poste ceci, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans le chapitre 4, d'où le fait que je trouve drôle que vous cherchiez à savoir ce que je mijote, quand justement je mijote que dalle!

Où que ça puisse nous mener, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry descendit les marches prudemment, déséquilibré par le sac qu'il portait du bras gauche pendant que Dawn s'accrochait à son bras droit. Elle refusait de voler à l'intérieur désormais. Il était grand temps qu'ils mettent les voiles. Il était passé par le Londres moldu pour choisir un sac à dos discret et confortable, avant de le bombarder de sorts pour en multiplier la résistance et la contenance. Il transportait tous ses vêtements, ses papiers d'identité sociale, bancaire et intellectuelle (puisque décliner sa formation magique était une obligation dans toute l'Europe de l'est, et l'Océanie, qui n'acceptaient pas sur leur territoire les sorciers issus d'écoles ou l'on enseignait la nécromancie, il ne l'avait appris que le jour même au ministère), ainsi que plusieurs glamours de modification faciale(Il avait jugé ça utile en cas de problème, vu qu'il n'avait jamais aussi mal su à quoi il pouvait s'attendre), de l'argent sorcier et moldu de différents pays, une tente neuve et équipée qui pesait particulièrement lourd, son éclair de feu, et le minimum de cosmétique masculine pour être présentable. Son grand dilemme concernait la nourriture et l'eau. Contrairement à toutes autres choses, on ne pouvait pas les réduire magiquement et leur transport était donc très encombrant. Il était impossible d'en faire des réserves. Il avait ajouté des sachets de thé et de l'eau à ses affaires, en comptant sur la chasse pour subsister s'ils quittaient la civilisation. Il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin.

Dawn était excitée. Elle faisait des loopings au dessus du Square, descendant en flèche de temps en temps pour effrayer un caniche qui croyait pouvoir lui faire peur en aboyant mais qui retournait dans sa niche en courant pour sa vie dès qu'elle pointait vers lui.

Draco apparut et haussa un sourcil devant le spectacle :

- Elle veut manger du chien ?

- Non, elle joue. Si elle avait voulu manger du chien, ça serait déjà fait. Elle chasse vite et bien.

- Ca pourra nous être utile ?

- Peut-être. On verra.

- J'ai un problème avec la nourriture.

- Ca ne veut pas rentrer dans le sac ?

- Il doit bien exister une façon de réduire l'eau, sinon comment faire ?

- Si tu trouves tu auras toute mon estime. Alors récapitulons : Banque ? Papiers d'identité, passe de juridiction internationale ? Identité intellectuelle ?

- C'est fait. Et le traducteur aussi.

- Merde, pas moi. Sinon en objets : tente, balai, fourrures, miroir à l'ennemi, glamours, flamme en bocal ?

- J'ai juste mon balai et des vêtements.

-Tu comptes dormir à l'hôtel tout le temps ?

- Si possible.

- Ca risque de ne pas l'être. Comment on fait ? On partage ton traducteur et ma tente ?

- On peut faire ça.

- Parfait. Dawn ? On est prêts !

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais utilisé leur nouveau balai et quand ils lui dirent « debout » Ils échangèrent un regard stupéfait devant la réaction de l'objet. Le balai montait directement dans leur main, en ligne parfaitement horizontale, sans un tressaillement. C'était tellement fonctionnel et dénué de charme que ça leur donnait presque envie de rire. Ils l'enfourchèrent et décolèrent de quelques mètres pour en apprécier la tenue. Draco était stupéfait :

- Impossible de jouer au Quidditch avec un truc pareil ! Mais je ne me plains pas, ces balais sont excellents. Ils résistent au vent sans ciller. Bon. Pour ce qui est de la destination, j'ai l'intention de mettre le cap au sud-est pour me diriger vers l'Italie.

- Alors on sera dos au soleil. D'accord.

- Je ne t'ai jamais connu si conciliant, Potter, on dirait que je peux faire tout ce que je veux ?

- Jusqu'à présent tu as réussi à ne rien faire d'insupportable. Et je n'ai jamais vu l'Italie.

- Il paraît que c'est magnifique. On y va ?

- C'est parti.

Ils s'élancèrent droit dans l'air du soir encore tiède, en direction des ténèbres. Le cœur de Draco battait à toute allure. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé faire une chose pareille. Mais il lui avait suffi d'envisager la présence d'Harry pour que ça devienne possible. Voyager en balai ! Tout seul, il aurait utilisé les cheminées, comme tout le monde, mais là… Il se trouvait immensément téméraire. Le temps passait et la nuit tombait rapidement alors qu'ils volaient, tour à tour côte à côte ou l'un derrière l'autre, parfois proche et mais souvent très loin, jouant chacun seul dans l'air plus que l'un avec l'autre. Harry le laissait être seul, sans paraître le moins du monde dérangé par son silence. Lui-même semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Dawn était ravie de sentir la vitesse et la résistance de l'air contre ses plumes et poussait des cris étranges, qui donnaient à Draco l'impression d'un mélange entre un cri de peur et de joie, car il était aigu et semblait résonner dans l'air, contre les arbres et les maisons. Il lança un regard à Harry : il volait avec Dawn, décrivant de larges zigzags pour l'amuser. Tous deux se comprenaient parfaitement. Draco se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient tous les trois. De l'extérieur, ça semblait tellement louche qu'il fallait bien qu'il y ait un sens caché, une raison machiavélique ou sexuelle, en tout cas, ça ne pouvait pas être anodin, mais la vérité, c'est que c'était une coïncidence, pas plus sensée que ça : il avait cru être aimé, mais non, il était juste compris, et c'était déjà beaucoup. Ca lui avait plu, il avait proposé un voyage, et ça n'avait pas été plus compliqué que ça. L'animosité entre eux avait disparu comme elle était venue : instinctivement. Il sentait que ça n'avait plus de raison d'être parce que la guerre dans laquelle ils avaient pris position était finie. Pour le monde elle résonnait encore, mais plus pour eux, ils avaient voulu tourner la page. Ils étaient deux âmes sans rôle, vivant quelque chose d'exceptionnel sans savoir ce que c'était, et sans chercher à le savoir. Draco était vraiment très ému. Il se sentait vide, dans le meilleur sens du terme : prêt à être rempli par une toute nouvelle vie. Ni triste,ni effrayé, ni heureux, mais un peu de tout ça à la fois. Et ça lui coupait la gorge. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était garder le cap d'une direction prise par caprice, sans argument autre que : L'Italie c'est beau, au fond tout le monde le sait.

La nuit se fit plus épaisse et plus froide et la fatigue commença à se faire sentir. Les jambes surtout, étaient ankylosées, mais malgré les quelques frissons qu'ils ressentaient, leurs balais ne déviaient pas brusquement et restaient assez sûrs. Ils auraient pu continuer plus longtemps mais Dawn était recroquevillée contre le ventre d'Harry, essayant de se coucher sans y parvenir, et Harry ne supportait pas de la voir misérable.

- Malefoy, il faut qu'on descende, Dawn n'en peux plus, et je ne sais pas toi,mais je commence à être gelé.

Draco ne lui répondit pas mais se rapprocha de lui sans protester, en hochant la tête pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait. Ses jambes n'étaient plus accrochées aux brides mais pendaient dans le vide, témoignant de sa fatigue. Il suivit Harry dans sa descente et remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien. Aucune chance de trouver un hôtel. Ils étaient en pleine campagne. Des champs de céréales et d'autres vides, probablement destinés au bétail, beaucoup d'arbres et des cabanes, très espacées les unes des autres. Si c'était des maisons les gens qui y vivaient devaient être très pauvres. Ca l'intriguait.

- Tu crois que des gens vivent là ?

- Non, on est dans le sud du Kent, c'est une région riche. Ces cabanes servent à entreposer du matériel agricole. Les gens qui vivent ici ont de belles maisons.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- J'ai passé onze ans dans le monde hostile des moldus, souviens toi.

- Hostile ?

Ils atterrirent. Harry sortit un paquet de couleur sable et inspecta le champ d'herbe où ils se trouvaient, à la recherche de l'endroit idéal. Il murmurait un sort que Draco entendait mal. Le sol lui parut onduler un instant puis redevint rigide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- C'est le vendeur de tentes qui m'a appris ça : cela rend le sol plat pour éviter de dormir penché. Il m'est arrivé une fois de faire du camping avant de connaître la magie et je peux te dire que j'aurais bien aimé connaître ce sort. Je vais poser la tente, tu ferais bien de reculer.

De l'expérience qu'il en avait, Drago savait que la taille du paquet n'aidait pas à avoir une idée de la taille de la tente, qui elle-même n'aidait pas à avoir une idée de son espace intérieur. Il recula donc, en même temps qu' Harry, de plusieurs mètres, et jeta le sort d'expansion lui-même, parce qu'il était un peu agacé de donner l'impression d'être un débutant. Ils ramassèrent leurs sacs et leurs balais et entrèrent avec Dawn dans la tente. Et Draco resta bloqué à l'entrée, stupéfait.

« C'est… » Il cherchait désespérément un autre adjectif que « sexy » sans parvenir à le trouver. Tout était odieusement sexy dans cette tente. A commencer par le sol en pierre d'ardoise, recouvert d'énormes tapis de fourrures de toutes sortes et de toutes les nuances de noir, brun, roux, gris et blanc, les meubles de bois brut qui dégageaient une impression de force virile triomphante et ce lit… Cet objet incroyable, dément, qu'il ne pouvait quitter des yeux, qui n'avait pas été construit pour dormir, avec une tête de lit à faire très peur à une vierge faite de branches solides, entrelacées et cirées, qui dans sa tête servait forcément à attacher quelqu'un, et par quelqu'un il entendait lui-même, contre le matelas noir recouvert de la plus épaisse et douce des fourrures. «… viking. » Voilà. Ca voulait dire la même chose, mais « viking » était un tout petit moins évident à comprendre que s'il avait dit « sexy ».

- Oui, c'est nordique, j'aime bien le style et je me suis dit que si on allait en Islande ou un endroit comme ça, eh bien, on serait parés, la tente est faite pour supporter de très grands froids. Et j'aime la cheminée.

Une cheminée… Il la vit et eut un rire bref et apeuré. C'était trop. Il se sentait vraiment étrange, complètement excité mais essayant autant qu'il pouvait de penser à autre chose qu'à la combinaison cheminée + peaux de bêtes + poignets attachés aux barreaux du lit, et surtout à ne pas se trahir, parce que ça serait vraiment gênant. Il accrocha son balai à un râtelier prévu à cet effet au dessus de la porte d'entrée et tenta de se faire oublier, pendant qu'Harry allumait un feu.

- Tu préfères t'occuper de la chasse ou de la cuisine ?

Draco prit quelques instants de réflexion. Les mots d'Harry étaient un concentré pur jus d'euphémisme. La vraie question était : Tu préfères tuer, ou découper le cadavre en morceaux ? Et merci bien, il préférait tuer. Il sortit sa baguette et enfourcha son nimbus 2001 en annonçant : « je chasse. »

Il ne s'amusa pas à faire ça à la loyale. Il avait faim et se glissa avec vivacité entre les branches des arbres alentour. Plusieurs oiseaux prirent la fuite dans les airs et il les pétrifia en vol. Il tua les plus gros et ranima les autres. En ramassant les 4 oiseaux morts, il eut la sensation très bizarre d'être un mâle. Pas un homme, vraiment un mâle, le genre qui va chasser l'ours à la lance dans la neige et ramène à sa blonde la pitance. A ceci près que sa blonde était un brun. L'image mentale du couple viking n'aidait vraiment pas ses pensées à se recentrer. Il déposa les sortes de pigeons sur une table et Harry prit la suite. Très peu de temps après la viande grillait au dessus des braises. Dawn étirait de son bec des morceaux de viande crue qu'Harry lui avait réservé, ce qui douchait Draco de ses prétentions à être un homme primitif. Il était encore trop délicat pour ces choses là. Ce spectacle le faisait trembler de dégoût et il sentait son estomac faire des bonds alarmés.

- Demain, on s'arrête avant la nuit, et on va au resto. Je t'invite.

- Si tu veux.

Harry avait l'air à demi somnolant et Draco se dit qu'il avait du préparer son départ en deux jours seulement, alors que lui avait commencé les démarches bien avant. Son emploi du temps avait dû être chargé. Draco sortit du pain de son sac, lui aussi avait emmené certaines choses, bien que très peu. Ils mangèrent avec appétit, et Draco fut agréablement surpris par la viande grillée qui se révéla intensément savoureuse. Ils se couchèrent repus après un thé à la menthe bien chaud en se trouvant comme purifiés de l'intérieur par la fatigue qui les assomait et le goût puissant de la menthe qui effaçait tout leur passé derrière un voile de sucre. Ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures sans faire d'histoire et Harry s'endormit immédiatement.

Draco ne partageait pas son calme. Il avait envie de sexe comme jamais. Pas juste de baisers ou de câlins, non, il voulait que ça bouge et que ça transpire. Tout ici l'excitait. La nouveauté de la situation, le machisme du décor, les muscles de l'homme endormi tout près de lui, la chaleur et la douceur du lit, la théine qu'il avait avalée… Il se rapprocha contre Harry et passa toute la nuit à le caresser sans presque le toucher, du bout des doigts, sans le réveiller, sans qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il plaqua son torse contre Harry , en expérimentant les plus hauts degrés du désir et de la culpabilité en même temps, et en respirant son odeur. Quand l'aube se leva, il était amoureux d'Harry. Cette certitude l'acheva, il se détacha de lui avec dépit et s'endormit, vaincu, alors que la lumière envahissait la chambre.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

*Kirane66: haa merci! En l'écrivant je trouvais ça tellement absurde! J'adore imaginer le truc qu'Hermione s'imagine qu'il s passe en comparaison avec ce qu'il se passe: c'est un peu genre: les gays vu par les jeunes filles et les gays en vrai. Même si évidemment, c'est pas les gays en vrai non plus, c'est juste le principe. Et puis moi même je suis une jeune fille aussi, hein? Enfin jeune, ça...

*Malyne34: merci beaucoup^^

*Drougael: Cool quelqu'un aime Dawn! Alors, est-ce que ça entre plus dans l'action, là? Je suis peut-être pas une pro pour ça, entrer dans le cœur de l'histoire. Il n'est pas impossible que l'impression de superficialité reste au fil des chapitres parce que c'est un style que j'aime bien.

*Akirafye: Oui certes il est pas gêné... Mais je pense que la fin de ce chapitre là remet un peu les choses en question. Harry avait pas tort quand il lui a dit qu'il intervertissait les pronoms. XD

*Meylhana: Contente que tu aimes le processus du truc, c'est tout à fait expérimental^^ J'espère que le résultat sera pas trop brouillon! Oui ils sont un peu zinzins (adjectif à utiliser sans modération!) c'est des persos qui doivent agir comme je veux du coup leur personnalité profonde reste floue, c'est pratique pour éviter les contre sens d'un chapitre à l'autre. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il me réservent XD

*Numanom: Ginny, tu veux dire? Ha, je ne crois pas... c'est fini, Londres, ya peu de chances qu'on recroise les Weasley. Non, enfin c'est compliqué, la loi francaise pour le mariage gay est censée être passée mais elle demeure une question de liberté des maires apparemment, qui ont le droit de refuser de marier des gays. Je me renseignerai et te dirai précisément, mais c'est loin d'être aussi intransigeant et égalitaire que ça devrait. Il y a beaucoup d'opposants qui font pression sur le gouvernement, c'est assez n'importe quoi. Je comprends pas que des gens s'impliquent juste à vouloir interdire des droits aux autres alors que ça changerait rien à leur vie personnelle à eux. Ca n'a aucun sens à mes yeux, parce que je vois pas en quoi ils se sentent le droit de dire aux autres: ben non, toi ta famille a pas de valeur, tu mérites pas d'être accepté par la société. Ouah sérieux, je sais pas si ils se rendent compte que c'est ça que ça veut dire...

* * *

Vous aimez les vikings?

Vous avez déjà tripoté quelqu'un dans son sommeil?

Chassé pour bouffer?

Dormi dehors?

Vous ne feriez jamais rien de tout ça?

Vous avez aimé ou détesté, vous avez un truc à raconter?

REVIEWS?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour mes amis!

Voici le chapitre 4 qui je m'en suis rendue compte en l'écrivant, marque la fin d'une première phase de l'histoire.

Avec un peu de chance vous le sentirez aussi. La suite aura une ambiance un peu différente, enfin vous verrez bien!

Où que ça puisse nous mener, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Draco se réveilla au son du bois qui craquait sous les flammes. Harry buvait un thé, accroupi devant la cheminée. Son regard exprimait un tel bonheur que Draco se sentit coupable d'avoir voulu changer leur relation. Il savait combien il était stressant de devoir gérer les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre quand on n'en avait pas. Et apparemment, Harry n'en avait pas. Il aimait le feu, l'air, tout cet espace que la fuite lui procurait, mais cela le comblait. Si l'harmonie entre eux pouvait perdurer, ça aurait assez de valeur pour qu'il se calme. Il voulait savoir pourtant. C'était trop important. Après s'être rapidement lavé et habillé, il alla le rejoindre et s'assit contre lui, en posant sa main sur son épaule. Le peu de réaction que produisit ce contact l'incita à continuer, et il lui demanda pour la seconde fois:

- Harry, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Harry soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Draco commença à avoir mal.

- Je te l'ai dit, pourtant. Non.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu me laisses dormir avec toi, tu me laisses te toucher, tu quittes tout ce que tu connais pour être seul avec moi… Moi je sais pourquoi je suis là, mais que peut-il bien y avoir dans ta tête ? Comment est-ce que tu fonctionnes ? Tu t'es bien rendu compte que je t'aime, pas vrai ? Et ça n'est pas comme si tu avais pris la fuite, alors c'est quoi, l'explication ?

- Je peux te répondre mais tu ne vas pas aimer.

-Vas-y.

-Je voudrais qu'on soit amis. Je sais. Je sais comme ça sonne. Ça a l'air d'une excuse... Mais je suis sincère. On pourrait l'être, on pourrait se faire vraiment confiance. Désolé, je ne veux rien de plus. Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher à essayer d'être gay, alors que je pense que si je l'étais je le saurais, en prenant le risque de te décevoir, d'aller droit dans le mur en expérimentant avec des sentiments que je ne connais pas, en mentant pour te faire croire que je sais ou je vais… Je serais constamment angoissé, j'irais au plus simple en te faisant l'amour à toi parce que tu es là alors que je ne sais même pas s'il existe quelqu'un sur terre avec qui j'aurais envie de tout ça. Et c'est sûr, ça ne me dégoute pas quand tu me touches, et je suis heureux que tu m'aimes. J'en ai conscience et ça me flatte. Je prends ce qu'i prendre parce que j'aime comme tu me regardes, mais c'est de l'égoïsme, ça n'a aucune valeur. Tu vois ... Ça serait une très mauvaise idée de compter là-dessus.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi… si tu t'imagines que je réfléchis à tout ça…

Draco fit un geste vague pour appuyer ses propos, l'air de dire : « Tu vois les circonvolutions de ton esprit ? Et bien j'y comprends rien ! » et Harry éclata de rire. Il se laissa câliner un peu mais sans répondre aux caresses de Draco dans son dos. Harry considérait qu'il l'avait prévenu, et ne voulait pas jouer le rôle du flic, en ne se laissant même pas approcher. Ça n'aurait pas été honnête, parce que l'amour de Draco lui donnait tellement l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important qu'il ne voulait pas s'en priver. Tant pis pour lui, au fond. Harry n'allait ni partir ni se mettre soudain à vouloir l'embrasser ou lui faire l'amour. Leur amitié risquait de lui être douloureuse, mais Draco avait préféré faire semblant de ne pas comprendre cette chose toute simple. Tant pis pour lui. Toutefois, Harry aurait menti s'il avait prétendu ne pas se sentir bizarrement coupable en regardant le visage de Draco, dont le sourire était visiblement crispé.

Il se leva et d'un mouvement de baguette, éteignit le feu. Rester l'un contre l'autre sur le sol chaud était, de façon relativement évidente, le meilleur moyen de faire persister le malaise alors il se leva et rangea ses affaires pendant que Draco se préparait de son côté. Ils reprirent la route peu après et pendant les deux heures qui suivirent ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Harry regardait régulièrement Draco et espérait, un peu dans le vide, que les choses s'arrangent. Il savait que si Draco tombait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, le problème serait réglé, mais pour autant, il était loin de le vouloir. En vérité, Harry n'était pas sûr de lui souhaiter d'être heureux, si c'était à ce prix. Et la conclusion qu'il en tirait sur ses qualités humaines n'était pas brillante. Le vol était morne, en dépit des tentatives de Dawn , qui décrivait des cercles autour d'eux pour les forcer à se rapprocher. « Cet animal est un peu trop intelligent » pensait Harry.

Mais en début d'après midi ils atteignirent la côte et s'arrêtèrent pour manger avant de débuter la traversée de la manche. Le soleil sur la plage leur fit oublier un moment leurs pensées et la faim prit le dessus sur le doute. Sans même s'en rendre compte, après avoir à plusieurs reprises provoqué un regard d'incompréhension totale chez leur serveur parce que Draco avait affirmé qu'il était tout à fait capable de comprendre l'argent moldu, ils riaient ensemble et tout semblait oublié. Le repas, et la douceur de l'air, tout ça les avait considérablement apaisés. Mais c'était sans compter sur Dawn, qui attirait de nombreux regards et intérêts. Harry dut intervenir quand une petite fille voulut la caresser avec une délicatesse d'enfant hyperactif, et que Dawn s'apprêtait à lui montrer sa façon de penser. Harry prit le coup de bec dans la paume de la main droite à la place de la gamine et le doloris lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. Son premier mouvement pour la protéger s'était évaporé dès qu'il avait senti la douleur de la coupure. Il avait déjà dirigé sa main vers sa poche. Dawn agitait ses ailes, affolée par l'enchaînement des évènements. Harry était hors de lui. Il avait fait la guerre, quand même, et il l'avait gagnée, on ne se frottait pas à lui impunément, par Merlin ! Il voulait faire payer sa coupure à la gamine qui le regardait en se marrant, sans aucun remords. Draco se pencha vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille : « Allons, on ne s'en prend pas aux enfants, à l'Ordre du Phénix, quand même ? Moi je punirais les parents. Ils n'écouteront rien de ce que tu leur dira, vu comme ils gèrent leur enfant, mais je doute qu'ils apprécient le goût de ton sang dans leur pudding. » Harry ne se fit pas prier. Et lui et Draco détalèrent, hilares, sous les cris d'horreur du jeune couple devant leur pudding dûment assaisonné par l'hémoglobine du Survivant.

Ils décolèrent derrière une maison et disparurent de la perception des moldus après que Draco ait soigné le creux de la main d'Harry. Il ouvrit le vol en accélérant dans le soleil. Harry le suivit en poussant un cri de guerre enthousiaste, lançant lui aussi son balai à toute vitesse. Il vit Draco au loin, rasant la surface de la mer avec sa main, en s'accrochant de l'autre. Il exultait.

- C'est génial ! J'adore !

Harry se souvenait d'avoir fait ça des années plus tôt à dos d'hippogryphe. Mais le poids de son sac à dos l'incitait à la prudence alors il resta assis et contempla Draco jouer avec l'eau, étrangement ému. Draco donnait l'impression de s'amuser pour la première fois depuis des années, et le connaissant, c'était probablement le cas. Il avait beau ne plus ressentir le désir de voir son vieil ami Ron désormais, il avait eu le temps de connaître ce genre de choses. Il avait vécu tant de moments inoubliables avec lui et ses autres amis, il avait tellement ri, tellement enfreint le règlement… Draco n'avait pas eu la même enfance. On attendait de lui qu'il soit parfait. On avait choisi pour lui sa maison et ses amis. Et on avait attendu de lui qu'il déteste Harry, aussi. Cette idée s'imposa à Harry et il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ça : Draco était censé le haïr. C'était très clair pour un Malefoy. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, ça faisait partie de ce qu'on exigeait de lui quand il était à l'école. Plus il y regardait de près, plus Harry se rendait compte que Draco ne l'aimait pas par hasard, et n'allait pas arrêter du jour au lendemain. Parce que s'il l'aimait en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ça devait être bien plus profond qu'une simple passade. Cet honneur le remplissait de joie malgré lui. Il se promit de le protéger. Ça n'était certes pas beaucoup. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Draco voulait, mais c'était une forme d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner sans réserve. Et c'était le moins qu'il lui devait.

La mer qui reflétait un ciel clair et tiède de printemps semblait leur souhaiter bon voyage, et pour la première fois, il cessa de se sentir en attente. C'était là. Sa troisième vie avait déjà commencé, il n'avait plus besoin de l'imaginer. Elle était sans domicile fixe. Elle était faite de l'air et du soleil, et dans cette vie, il était aimé. Il pria le soleil l'espace d'un instant, pour ne pas les perdre. Les deux âmes qui volaient avec lui sans se préoccuper de la destination. C'était trop beau, c'était ce qu'il avait attendu. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Sans faire de bruit, Draco s'était rapproché de lui. Il se pencha pour lui demander :

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Je me dis que je suis heureux. Dire que je dois ça à un Malefoy, c'est plutôt inattendu. Tu es vraiment loin de la personne que tu semblais être pendant des années. J'aimerais bien que tu me racontes un peu toutes ces choses que j'ignore sur toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout, je crois. Mais commençons par le plus important : Qu'est-ce tu penses des révoltes Gobbelines?

Draco éclata de rire et Harry et lui rirent longtemps et échangèrent milles questions idiotes et réponses fantaisistes sur des sujets plus absurdes les uns que les autres, qui ne les renseignaient absolument pas l'un sur l'autre, alors que le soleil couchant sur l'eau les entourait d'une lumière dorée. Ils aperçurent la côte Française avant la nuit et Harry alla acheter quelques provisions pour la nuit, les restaurants de la côte étant tous complets. Ils se couchèrent de nouveau sous la tente, dans le lit de fourrure. Harry se réveilla en sentant Draco se rapprocher de lui et passer son bras autour de lui, mais il n'eut pas le cœur de se détacher. Il décida qu'après tout, il aurait dû être endormi et allait agir en conséquence. Faire semblant de ne rien remarquer était la plus simple des options, de toutes façons. Draco avait les paupières closes, et un doux sourire sur les lèvres, il avait presque l'air heureux. Harry ne se sentait pas de remettre en question cette joie délicate, alors il referma les yeux et tenta de ne pas prêter attention à la chaleur perturbante du corps contre le sien, à la douceur de cette peau de jeune fille qui touchait sa hanche.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, il trouva Draco en boule contre son torse, comme enfoui pour se protéger du froid. Son instinct de protection ne lui laissa pas le choix, il se leva et arrangea le lit afin de le couvrir entièrement avec la couette de fourrure.

Prenant son balai pour aller chasser, il ouvrit la porte sans se douter de rien et reçut une rafale d'eau glacée sur tout le corps. Draco se réveilla en sursaut sous le brusque coup de froid et le hurlement d'horreur d'Harry, qui se précipitait sur la porte en trébuchant à moitié sur le sol glissant et parvint non sans mal à la refermer, les yeux fous. Ils échangèrent un regard exorbité de surprise. Puis Harry remarqua que le regard de Draco ne fixait plus ses yeux. Suivant la même direction, il poussa un second cri, d'indignation cette fois. La pluie avait rendu son caleçon excessivement transparent. Draco était hilare, plié en deux dans le lit, et Harry courrait se changer dans la salle de bains. Quand il eut reprit son souffle, Draco lui lança :

- Il semblerait bien qu'on ne puisse pas sortir aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Je t'emmerde ! Espèce de… Serpentard !

-Tu ne peux rien contre le passé, ce qui a été vu a été vu.

- Aaaaaaah non, tais-toi ! Quelle horreur ! Ca va pas de regarder ça comme une pâtisserie ?

- « Ca » a quelques points communs.

- La la laaa~ Je ne t'entends pas !

- Non mais quel gamin…

Harry aurait voulu répliquer, mais une drôle de pensée le prit, qui le rendit brusquement moins enclin aux plaisanteries. Il enfila ses vêtement et rejoignit Draco. Il faisait des gestes confus avec ses bras, cherchant une formulation pour sa question. Il avait peur de la réponse.

- Dis-moi, Malefoy… D'où tu la tiens, toute cette expérience ? Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il avait vu juste, il y avait quelque chose de moche dans son passé. De très très moche. C'était exactement comme il l'avait craint. Le sourire de Draco avait disparu, Il regardait ses mains pour ne pas faire face à Harry. Il tentait de répondre mais sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge. Harry voulut se rapprocher mais Draco prit la fuite. Il ramassa ses vêtements de la veille et les enfila n'importe comment, avant se saisir son balai. Il partit dans la tempête, seul, pied nus dans le froid glacial, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry ouvrit la porte à sa suite, et la pluie lui recouvrit immédiatement le visage, en noyant une larme sous ses gouttes. Il ne voyait que le ciel gris qui lui tombait dessus avec acharnement.

« Pourquoi ? » hurla-t-il au hasard du vent. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas frappé ? Reviens ! Je t'en supplie reviens et fais moi payer mes paroles !»

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews:

*Lily Elebore Michaels: Ah je sais on me le dit tout le temps^^ Je déteste écrire des trucs comme "répondit Draco" à un point presque politique. Ça me hérisse le poil. mais du coup les gens se perdent dans mes dialogues. Désolée, ça ne changera pas.

*Kirane 66: Elle est belle, hein? J'adorerais avoir une chambre comme ça, je suis une folle de la fourrure de la pierre et du bois, une vraie femme de Neandertal... Aha Draco c'est sûr qu'avec sa chevelue suédoise il serait convainquant. Et très sexy.

*Chipoteuse: Un sur deux? Ah mais je crois qu' Harry sait ce qu'il ressent, même si ce n'est pas la même chose... Merci pour Dawn, elle a besoin d'amour^^

*Belldandy55555: Ha ça serait un peu lourd de transporter un bout de paysage dans son sac à dos quand même. Non je crois que c'est très basique. Il y a une grande pière qui fait salon salle à manger et chambre et une petite salle de bains séparée par une toile épaisse^^

*Dymitry: merci pour tant d'enthousiasme ça fait super plaisir^^

*Drougael: Han moi aussi ça me fait bien fantasmer! Mais bon on verra ce qui va se passer,pour l'instant le lemon est vraiment très peu probable.

* * *

Ca va? Toujours là?

Non je demande parce que je sais que celui-là il est un peu plus plombant, tout de suite.

Vous avez aimé? Ou pas? Ou... Dites-moi tout!

REVIEWS?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous! Voici, après une pause assez longue, je vous l'accorde, le chapitre 5 de la vie sauve, qui marque, comme vous allez très vite le constater, le début de la seconde phase de l'histoire. tadaaaam!

Où que ça puisse nous mener, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry était seul. Plus seul que jamais. Dawn voulait frotter sa tête contre sa main pour le consoler mais il redoutait un coup de bec et l'esquivait. Il regrettait d'avoir choisi de ne pas suivre Draco. Il se demandait s'il le reverrait. Sa politesse lui jouait des tours. Il avait eu l'idée peut-être très mauvaise de laisser du temps à Draco pour voler seul et se battre avec ses pensées loin de lui, mais le temps lui semblait long pour la réflexion. Draco était parti depuis des heures et ne paraissait pas vouloir revenir… La pluie avait cessé et Harry était sorti, espérant être là, debout devant la tente, quand Draco le pardonnerait. Mais il avait perdu espoir et afin de ne pas paraître trop prêt à tout, avait décidé de passer dans le tourisme son après-midi gâchée. Cette idée assura une distraction à ses interrogations dignes d'une querelle de couple. Il suivit un groupe de touristes sur un site où l'on pouvait voir des dolmens. N'ayant jamais vu Stonehenge, il tentait de se rattraper avec d'autres pierres. Ces mystérieux monuments le saisissaient d'une admiration inculte. Bien que n'ayant pas les mêmes explications à proposer que celles du peuple sorcier, les moldus avaient eux aussi cherché à comprendre l'étrange beauté de ces installations, sans y parvenir. Harry trouvait touchante l'humilité de la guide qui rappelait qu'en dépit des recherches, personne ne pouvait prétendre avoir trouvé une explication parfaite qui enterrerait le débat. Elle expliquait avec de larges gestes la technique de construction que la convention supposait la plus probable et Harry s'amusait à regarder tour à tour cette femme pleine de passion et les touristes bien élevés qui tenaient à la main leur ciré ou leur carte du site, répétant des « oh » et des « c'est fou ! » pour ne pas trop donner l'impression de s'ennuyer.

Un peu plus loin un petit garçon se tenait debout devant une pierre. Son visage avait un sérieux qui fit d'abord penser à Harry qu'il boudait mais en regardant plus attentivement, il comprit que l'enfant était extrêmement concentré sur quelque chose, absorbé dans la contemplation du rocher devant lui. Scrutant le paysage, Harry ressentit un chaud-froid en constatant qu'aucun groupe d'adultes n'était près de lui. Ses parents étaient Merlin savait où, ils l'avaient manifestement oublié. Délaissant la jeune guide Harry se rapprocha du petit garçon. Il tenta de l'interpeller mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas ou plutôt ne semblait pas conscient de sa présence, alors Harry recommença plus fort. Sans trop pouvoir mettre la main sur ce qui le gênait, il ne put empêcher son souffle d'accélérer. Ce gamin avait quelque chose de vide qui le terrifiait. Il cria pour attirer son attention. Plusieurs personnes du groupe se retournèrent et survolèrent l'enfant du regard, pour fixer Harry en haussant les sourcils. L'enfant n'avait pas davantage réagi, et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Harry aurait voulu que Draco soit là. Il lui aurait donné du courage. Parce qu'il aurait eu peur et qu'en comparaison, Harry aurait franchement eu l'étoffe d'un héros intrépide. Harry aurait fait le geste des héros, quand avec le bras gauche on repousse derrière soi une personne qu'on aime pour se mettre entre le danger et elle. Il aurait bien voulu faire ça. Sentant le froid de l'air humide dans son dos, il s'approcha malgré tout, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Un hurlement strident retentit dans l'air et brusquement tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui. Harry sentait ses joues se gonfler de sang sous l'effet de la honte. Il avait à peine effleuré ce gamin qu'il s'était mis à brailler comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Il savait déjà ce que les gens autour pensaient de lui et ça lui donnait juste envie de creuser un trou pour s'y cacher. Décidant de les ignorer il s'adressa à l'enfant, essayant de le calmer pendant que les groupes de touristes se rapprochaient. Mais le petit garçon ne comprenait rien à ce que disait harry, qui n'avait pas pensé à prendre avec lui le traducteur. Bientôt la mère du petit surgit de nulle part et l'éleva dans les airs, le plus loin possible d'Harry. Les regards indignés qu'on portaient sur lui étaient si noirs qu'Harry agitait les bras en un geste vague comme pour dire : « hé tout doux, le chien, on ne mord pas. » Puis en désespoir de cause demanda si quelqu'un comprenait l'anglais. La guide de tout à l'heure se désigna et Harry lui demanda de traduire cette question : « Qu'est ce que dit la pierre ? » Elle fit une drole de grimace en entendant la question mais Harry avait augmenté son glamour afin de paraître digne de confiance a ses yeux alors elle la traduit pour le petit garçon, en la lui chuchotant à l'oreille, ce qui indigna le public. L'enfant cessa de geindre et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, s'immobilisant dans les bras de sa mère, et posa d'une voix très froide , élégamment tournée pour un enfant, et surprenante, une autre question en guise de réponse, qui mit la foule très mal à l'aise : « Que savez-vous d'autre ? » Mais Harry ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il secoua la tête et négocia : « Toi d'abord. Raconte–moi ce que dit la pierre et tu pourras me poser n'importe quelle question. » Le glamour d'Harry s'était modifié afin de donner à la foule le sentiment de s'ennuyer atrocement, et, le sourcil vaguement dédaigneux, ils s'éloignèrent d'eux. La mère, bien que plus tenace, finit par bailler et dire à son fils : « Sois sage,je reviendrai bientôt. » Seule leur traductrice restait entre eux, subissant les fluctuations du glamour, ressentant un pic d'inquiétude dès qu'Harry relachait son influence. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe verte encore humide et le petit garçon lui dit : « Mais ce n'est qu'une prière. Une prière pour être invisible à la mort. Tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tes yeux te trahissent. Que sais-tu sur ceux qui échappent à la mort ? » Harry perçut dans le regard de l'enfant une étrange fixité qui lui rapella un de ses pires souvenirs. Refoulant la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui, il répondit par une pirouette : « Je sais qu'ils s'invitent parfois chez les autres. Comme tu as pris le corps de cet enfant. » un petit sourire bizarre éclaira le regard de l'enfant qui se mit à rire :

« Allons n'en faisons pas toute une histoire ! Tu m'as démasqué, tu es très fort, mais pourquoi ce ton dramatique ? Tu sais, il faut voir ça comme un acte généreux, il serait mort de toutes façons, grâce à moi, sa mère n'est pas toute seule. »

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« On m'a enterré là, sous cette pierre, il y a bien longtemps. Je suis un sorcier, comme toi. Sauf que moi, je ne me fais pas faire des papiers officiels attestant que je ne suis pas nécromancien… Ca serait un bien vilain mensonge. »

Harry suivit le regard du sorcier sur le petit insigne officiel accroché à sa veste de voyage, indétectable pour les moldus et qui certifiait son intégrité intellectuelle : Ni mage noir, ni nécromancien, « un vrai petit boy scout ! » résuma le nécromancien dans son corps volé.

« Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, dis-moi ce qu'un jeune sorcier anglais fait seul en dehors de son île. »

« Du tourisme. C'est la vérité. Je me promène pour voir des paysages. Je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver si vite la magie. »

Le nécromancien se leva, marquant ainsi la fin de l'entretien, et conclut dans une courbette : « La magie, sache-le, est partout. »

Harry se leva, et sa traductrice le regarda avec un regard implorant. Elle avait peur sans comprendre pourquoi. Il la libéra en lui lançant un oubliettes.

Pourtant lui non plus n'était pas rassuré. Peut-être était-ce une forme de racisme, qu'en savait-il ? Il avait peur du nécromancien parce qu'il était différent, mais qu'avait-il à lui reprocher ? S'il n'avait tué personne pourquoi Harry devrait-il lui en vouloir de tenir autant à la vie ? Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était mal, que c'était louche. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y réfléchir seul. Il avait absolument besoin d'en parler avec Draco. Mais quand il revint à la tente, celui-ci n'était pas encore rentré et une inquiétude bien plus intense le saisit. Il ne voulait pas laisser Draco seul dans un pays où rodaient des mages noirs et des nécromanciens. C'était absolument hors de question. Il réveilla Dawn qui n'avait pourtant rien d'un chien de chasse et avec de nombreux gestes affolés, lui expliqua comme il put qu'il fallait retrouver Draco. Il comptait sur l'instinct qu'elle avait peut-être. Il n'en savait rien mais il ne voyait aucune solution. Délaissant son balai sûr et solide, Il saisit son éclair de feu : Il ne s'agissait plus de perdre un instant.

* * *

Alors, mes amis, êtes vous toujours là?

Que pensez-vous de ce qui vient de se passer?

Harry a-t-il raison d'avoir peur? Où Draco se cache-t-il?

Quel mystérieux danger plane tel un vautour dans la brume, alors que l'aigle de nos deux sorciers tente de toutes ses forces de rassembler ses maîtres?

Racontez moi toutes vos impressions, posez-moi vos questions, et plus encore!

REVIEWS?


End file.
